


Night of the Living DEADSec

by Khass_The_Cyberpunk



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, Blood, Blood and Gore, CEDA, CEDA (Civil Emergency and Defense Agency), Civil Emergency and Defense Agency, Gore, Survival, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, and was doing this while body hunting in WD2, i just felt the urge to write about zombies, there is no shipping in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khass_The_Cyberpunk/pseuds/Khass_The_Cyberpunk
Summary: Over the past few weeks, there's been areas blocked off, and curfews put in place with the army walking on patrol. DedSec has recently taken to body searching after followers report on forums that someone they know and care for has gone missing. Mid search Marcus and Wrench come across something that changed their views on the harmless corpses.





	1. CTOS 3.0

**Author's Note:**

> Please be fucking nice.

"Wrench, what is this shit we're listening to?" Marcus started and turned his head, giving Wrench his famous "what the fuck smile". Wrench turned his head, his mask blinking to show his confused expression. " _Die Antwoord_ , a rap rave group" he responded, tilting his head. "We're not changing it over" he didn't look away as he reached over, pressing the volume button. Marcus was silent for a moment. "Right" he chuckled softly, "It's a good tune, but is that her actual voice?" he questioned as the South African woman began her part of the rap. 

The two hackers were sat in a private ambulance, a plain van that was found and fixed up by Sitara of course. Wrench rolled down the window and pulled his phone from his pocket. The van slowed to a stop as one side of the road was blocked by police tape causing there to be temporary stop lights in place. He pressed record as the van began to move again. The site was heavily guarded by the army and a few CEDA agents, with 3 dead bodies partly covered by blue body sheet. There were obvious bits of brains splattered on the road and side walk. Investigators in hazmat suits were overlooking the bodies. Wrench zoomed in at a van with open doors. In 'Evidence' bags were the familiar ear pieces that had gotten so popular over the past month. Wrench lowered the phone, staring at them for a moment. "Hey, I'm gonna have to ask you not to film this please!" a CEDA officer stepped forward, putting his hand in front of the phone. 

Marcus watched from the corner of his eye and turned his eyes back onto the road as the light changed to green. "What do you think this disease is?" Wrench asked, turning his head to look at the younger male. "Don't know man, CEDA keep all kinds of secrets from us though" he shook his head. "I hope we find out, I wanna see if it's CTOS 3.0!" the masked man's mind went straight to conspiracy. Marcus let out a sigh and pulled into a parking lot behind a venue that was mostly overrun by unneeded Chinese take aways. 

"Guys?" Josh's voice rang out in their earpieces. "Josh!" Wrench responded enthusiastically then fell flat. "What do you want?" he asked, and climbed out of the van. "I can't get to the Hackerspace, the roads are blocked off, Sitara won't respond" his voice trembled. "This is not how my day is meant to go!" there was frequency in the background, along with sirens. "Alright, calm down, I'm sure it's just a car crash or something" Marcus tried his best to sooth the situation. "She's probably making sure everyone is ok" 

 Wrench opened the back of the van reaching in to grab a body bag. He paused as he heard a thump come from the garage. He turned his head, looking at the garage door. Before they left, the CCTV footage showed the body was in a pool of blood, laying on their side by their car. Wrench dropped the body bag, "M" he whispered somewhat loudly to get his attention. He stepped forward and reached up, fingers hooking over the window edge. He hoisted himself up and looked through. 

The person they had been sent to look for was a business woman, Petra Morrigan. She hadn't been seen for 2 days. Black pencil skirt, navy blouse but her shoes were missing. There was blood staining her bleached locks from one side of her head. "Wrench? Wrench!" Marcus nudged the tattooed male to get his attention. The woman turned as she heard Marcus call out. Wrench yelped and let go quickly shuffling back as his ass hit the gravel. "Holy shit, she's alive I think! But she looks like a fucking walker!" Wrench scrambled to his feet, and grabbed Marcus's hand, stopping him from opening the garage door. "A walker? Man, this isn't the time for Walking Dead jokes! If she's alive, she could be seriously injured!" 

The thin metal door bent outwards as another louder thump rung out. The two jumped and scrambled back, staring at the garage door in confusion. "Marcus for the love of fuck just look through the window and see for yourself! That was Petra but it's not anymore!" he pointed at the dent accusingly. Marcus parted his lips to say something but shook his head. He walked up to the garage. Another thump came from the garage, the dent getting slightly larger, the edges of the garage tugging. He walked over to them and pulled out his phone. He turned on the front camera and slipped it through the thin gap. "What the hell are you doing?!" Wrench whispered and walked over. Marcus lifted an arm out. "Sh sh!" he pressed film. They could hear her clearly now, making a strange rasped breathy sound. "What the fuck?" Marcus mouthed, pulling his phone back out. 

"Marcus! How do I calm Josh down?!" T-Bone's voice sounded out through the ear pieces. "What's he doing?" Marcus asked and bought the video up. Wrench looked over his shoulder. "Rocking, and scratching his arms" he replied, sounding frantic. "Josh! Josh, you're bleeding! Stop!" he yelled. Josh screamed and the sound of a punch came through. "Oh God, ok, shit, he hits pretty hard" 

In the video, the woman's skin was greyish. She turned her head toward the whistle. One eye was glazed over while the other was covered in blood. Her lips were swelling along with her tongue which appeared to have been bitten. "Holy fuck" Marcus whispered. "Guys?!" Raymond gave a reminder he was still listening. "Oh! Ah, take off your jacket, are you wearing a jacket? Put it over his head!" Wrench moved away from Marcus and began to pace on the spot. "Oh ok, he's still rocking but his arms have flopped" T-Bone responded. "What's going on? Are you guys ok?" he asked. 

"No, we're not, our corpse is walking and smashing her head against the garage door!" Marcus replied and walked over to the garage door hoisting himself up and looking through the window. "Serio--" he was cut off. The ear pieces let out a loud bleep. "Ow! Fuck!" Wrench tore it from his ear for a moment. "Holy fuck, Josh, we need to go, look I'm right here, I'm right here!" Marcus dropped from the garage door. "What the hell was that? Ray? Ray?!" he yelled, putting his fingers to the ear piece. Wrench put his back in. "There's gun shots, more CEDA and army trucks are rolling in, fuck everyone is going crazy!" Ray yelled. 

"Get to my garage, we'll be there in a moment!" Wrench stormed over to the van, "Sitara? Are you there?" Marcus spoke, listening intently. There was no response from the woman, no sign that she was even wearing her earpiece. He climbed into the van and started it. "Sitara?" he spoke again. "Shit, Sitara if you're listening in! Get to Wrench's Garage, we'll be waiting!" 

 

****

 

Wrench used his phone to open up the garage door. Inside Raymond was knelt down in front of Josh was rocking with his arms limp at his sides, he had a med kit by his side, and a bottle of Smart Water in his hand. Marcus parked the car and climbed out of it, slamming the door shut. Josh flinched and stopped for a second keeping still. "Josh" Marcus spoke up walking over. Josh began to rock again as Marcus knelt down. 

Wrench opened his laptop and turned it on. "I've got no messages, has anyone got a hold of her?" he asked, referring to Sitara. "Nope, nothing, I tried calling her over and over" Raymond stood up after being shooed away by Marcus. He walked over to Wrench and stood by him. "Shit no messages!" he swung his arms up in the air and groaned in frustration. He folded his arms. Raymond moved over to the laptop and typed in the name of the store the Hackerspace was hidden in. A live news report was being streamed. 

Marcus stood up after pulling the leather jacket back over josh and walked over to laptop, looking at the screen. 

" _-reporting to you live! CEDA and the United States army have arrived recently to asses-_ " she stopped as the camera man yelled " _What the fuck?! They're moving again!_ " she turned, brown pony tail swishing as she looked over. The two body bags sat up on the stretchers. The hazmat suits backed up quickly away from them. Two CEDA officers acted quickly, aiming straight for the head. The body bags flopped back. " _Did you get that?!_ " the news reporter asked frantically. 

Josh let out a loud yell and stood up, the jacket falling off of him, pacing back and fourth. "No, no no, not again, no no no no no" he repeated. Marcus walked over, "Hey, hey, calm down, calm down" he  stood in front of the autistic man's path, holding out his arms. Josh immediately bought his hands up, clasping Marcus's arms. "I-I walked over! The paramedic got bit by a DedSec member!" he spoke a mile a minute. "A DedSec member?!"

Raymond walked over, "I was watching the stream as I walked over, there was a DedSec member and someone else on the floor, apparently both suffered an electric shock from their ear pieces" he explained. "One sprung up and the officer shot them as they bit into the paramedic" he shook his head, still struggling to believe the scene he had witnessed moments ago. "Shit, this disease has got to be a load of bullshit, they were _electrocuted_!" Marcus stormed over. "That scene we passed earlier?" he unlocked his phone and pulled up a video. He paused the moment he had zoomed in on the earpieces that sat in the evidence bag. 

There came a loud bang from the garage door. "Wrench? Marcus?" Sitara's voice rang out. "My phone is back at the Hackerspace! I can't get in!" she yelled. Josh grabbed his phone, using it to open the garage. He shoved it back in his pocket and rushed over, grabbing Sitara as it opened. He hugged her. "It's ok, I'm ok" she assured him and pushed him back quickly to turn and show him. "Crap, what did you do?" she asked, and looked at his bandaged arms. "He had a melt down, he was outside of the Hackerspace when the situation happened" Marcus explained. 

"God" she sighed and walked over to a chair, flopping down into it. Josh sat down next to her, now staring intently at the floor, though he had stopped rocking he was now rubbing his hands together. "Guys, I don't think we should be on our own tonight" Marcus spoke after a moment of silence. "We can head to my place" Sitara sat up. "Before curfew, what time is it?" she reached for her pocket but paused. "Shit" she cursed. 

Wrench leaned into her side, looking at her ear. "Is that the new?..." he lifted his hand up and pulled it from her ear with a rough yank. "Do not wear these! Do NOT!" he threw it at the wall. The ear piece broke into pieces but a small green circuit board fell out. "Wrench, what the fuck?" she stood up, and walked over to it. "No, no" Marcus stopped her, and looked at Wrench. "You were gonna show us something earlier" he gestured to the masked man's phone. "Shit, yeah!" he pulled out his phone. "Check it out"

"The ear pieces are evidence?" Raymond grabbed the phone, looking at it. Wrench let out a low grumble and grabbed his phone back. "Yes! They are! And what did you say the news stream said?" he asked. Raymond scrunched his face up slightly, thinking. His eyes widened. "They were electrocuted" he mumbled. "Guys" Josh held up the chip between his finger tips. The group backed away from him. He blinked and gulped. "It's CTOS 3.0" he mumbled softly. Marcus walked over and took it from his trembling hand. He squinted reading the small logo. "Yeah, he's right" 

"Knew it!" Wrench fist pumped the air and then walked over, looking at the chip. "Whaddya' know? For once your conspiracy theory was right" Marcus cracked a smile. His smile faded. "Wrench, get on the forum and tell anyone who owns these ear pieces to take them off right away!" he yelled. Wrench jumped as Marcus suddenly yelled and turned, rushing to his laptop. He rapidly typed on the keyboard. 

 

****

 

 _"Early today at 4:35PM, the hacktivist group DedSec announced on their main forum that no one is to wear the newest ear pieces that have become a recent fad among young people. The ear pieces in question were revealed to have sent an electroshock to 25 year old Karen Spocks, and 31 year old Norman Yates who both died at 3:51PM, over half an hour before DedSec made the announcement to remove the ear pieces"_  

_"CEDA, the Civil Emergency and Defense Agency have sent out messages to the public to speak against DedSec's announcement stating that the ear pieces are not to blame for the deaths. CEDA has still kept it's word that it is a disease that is unknown. People have asked that they wash their hands, buy package food only, and drink from bottles with closed lids. If anyone seems to be ill, they are to be reported to CEDA's emergency help line."_

_"Curfew has been changed to 8PM till 8AM"_

_"This situation has seem to have gotten dire . . . To everyone, I wish you and your family and friends the best of luck. This is Katherine Weathers reporting to you live"_


	2. Who's even reading this?

I'm going to retry my turn at a fanfic, I've improved greatly since then. I can write 10,000 words per chapter now so this is uh, it's history, fuck off.


End file.
